If You Stay
by Yandere Potato
Summary: In an alternate path where Tadashi does not die and where Hiro does not seek revenge, a bond between the two brothers form. Tadashi is hospitalized and Hiro must confront his inner feelings for his brother. As new feelings arise, will Tadashi learn to love himself again? Will Hiro mend the mental wounds Tadashi has? A Tadashi x Hiro lemon incest in later chapters and much more...
1. Chapter 1: Deep Sleep

_If You Stay: Chapter 1_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

* * *

It had been over a month now since the explosion. That one day had changed Hiro's life for the worse; the brother he had looked up to had now been laying in a hospital bed, and worse of all is that he wasn't sure if he was ever going to wake up. The doctors had said he was lucky to be alive, but they weren't sure when he was going to get out of a coma. Hiro could only sit and wait by his brother's bedside, even almost for days at a time, for his brother to wake up.

 **Hiro** : "Hey Janet." He said to the nurse at the front desk as she waved to him as she usually did. Hiro had come into the hospital a little bit earlier than usual; he liked to be alone most of the time he went to see his brother. As he was passing down the halls, he carried a bouquet of flowers for Tadashi's bedside table since the old ones were looking a bit sadder than they were supposed to.

After walking down what seemed like an endless hallway of doors and stairs, Hiro finally reached Tadashi's room.

 **Hiro:** He sighed as he opened the door and then called out hopefully, "Hey 'Dashi! It's me again!" Sadly like always, there was no response from his brother as he just layed there with his eyes closed. Hiro let out another sigh, shook his head, and walked to the corner of the room on the other side of his brother's bed as usual. He took out the old flowers and replaced them with the new ones and stood up some of the numerous cards that had been left by countless of people for Tadashi. Sitting down on the chair next to his bed, Hiro relaxed a bit as he took his usual spot as he always did; he never had school so he always tried to come in every single day.

"...Tadashi..." Hiro said under his breath looking at his brother just laying there almost motionless besides the faint rising and falling of his chest. The doctor's had done a lot of surgery when he came into the hospital the first time after the explosion, but they said they could never fix the scars that had been left by the fire. Now as Hiro looked as his brother, he could see the half of Tadashi's face that had been burned. He had gotten used to what his brother looked like now, but it still made his stomach turn...

 **Hiro:** "What if I had stopped him?...What if I had tried harder...What if..." He said over and over in his mind every time he had looked at the scars. He shook his head after a while and scuffed up his black hair. He knew what he should be thinking about is if Tadashi was ever going to wake up, not if he could change the past.

It had been a couple of hours since Hiro had came into the hospital, and once Hiro heard the door open, he rubbed his eyes and looked at who was coming in to see Tadashi. Aunt Cass smiled at Hiro, and he smiled back.

 **Hiro:** "Hey Aunt Cass. Wh...Why are you here?" He said while still rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit. He must of fallen asleep because he felt a little drowsy and was in a weird position on the chair.

 **Aunt Cass:** "Well I'm here to give my adorable nephew his lunch!..." she held out a brown paper sack with her bakery logo on it. As she handed it to him, she also added, "And I'm here to give you a little break as well."

 **Hiro:** "You know Cass...I really do-" he was cut off by his aunt kneeling next to him and speaking to him in a gentle, yet serious tone.

 **Aunt Cass:** "Don't need a break, huh?...Hiro...you know the hospital would call us if he woke up...I know it's been hard on you. And I know how much it means to you to be here when he does wake up, but you don't have to keep coming here EVERY day...What about college?...Ta-" she was cut off by Hiro speaking in a hushed, somewhat angry voice.

 **Hiro:** "I know what he would of wanted! You think I don't know that!..." He crossed his arms as he said it and huffed glancing a little bit at Tadashi in the bed. He most certaintly knew this isn't what Tadashi wanted for him to be doing right now, but he didn't care. He wanted to be there...he wanted to be the first thing his brother saw...just like the last thing he saw before..."Before all of this happened..." he finished in his mind.

 **Aunt Cass:** "...I know..." she said as she put a hand on his knee and looked up at him. "But even I think you should at least take a break. Just for a little bit, okay?" she put out a forced smile trying to hold back the tears. She really did miss him too, but she was his only family now; she had to be the strong one.

 **Hiro:** He turned a little, looked at the window behind him, and then back at his aunt. "...I...I...I'll think about it, okay?..." he said to her solemnly.

 **Aunt Cass:** "Okay then. Well I have to head back to the bakery then..." she smiled and stood up placing the bag back in the middle of Hiro's lap. As she turned to walk out she looked back at Hiro, and then at Tadashi. She let a brief moment pass before she headed out the door and out of the hospital.

Hiro had only eaten a little bit of Cass's lunch that she had brought him. He hadn't really been too hungry the past month and that wasn't about to change now. A couple hours had went by again and Hiro had gotten comfortable in his chair looking at Tadashi, then at the window, and then at Tadashi again. Hiro still had a backpack that he had brought with some stuff to tinker with for a couple of bot fights coming up, but now wasn't the time. He was thinking about what Cass had said to him.

 **Hiro:** "...c...could I really go to college?" he wondered inside his mind. Of course he didn't want to even think about leaving his brother alone in the hospital, but he wondered, when Tadashi did wake up, if he would ever go to college at all. He started pondering over and over about this all while watching Tadashi just lay there.

Hiro sighed and scooted the chair a little bit closer to Tadashi's bed; he never really talked to his brother like this, but he thought it would be comforting. Now that Hiro was close enough to Tadashi, he started to talk to him.

 **Hiro:** "Tadashi...'Dashi...it's me...Hiro..." he started off feeling a little embarrassed talking to someone who probably wasn't listening at all. "I...I just wanted to say...um..." he choked a little as he said, "I...I miss you..." Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to get his mind straight again before he started to talk again. "Aunt Cass...she wants me to try to go to college...I don't know if I can 'Dashi. I don't think I'll be as good as you." He shrugs his shoulders and rests his arms against the side of the bed; he rests his chin against his arms and starts to talk again. "Come on Tadashi...wake up...I need you..." he said over and over again while getting quieter and quieter. Just when his voice was about to crack, he yelled out, "TADASHI COME BACK TO ME!" When he got no response, he started to cry. Hiro buried his face into his arms and cried into the bed sheets. It was true that he had missed his brother so much. He couldn't take it anymore without his big brother to help him out. He kept crying and crying until he couldn't cry anymore.

Hiro had finally calmed down after a couple of minutes and was now sitting up again resting his elbow on the arm of the chair. He couldn't stop thinking; he wanted his mind to be blank, but it kept racing. So instead of just sitting there, he decided to talk about what was going through his head.

 **Hiro:** ''Hey remember that time you helped me build my first robot or taught me how to create fiberglass armor?...that was...really cool bro...Maybe when you wake up you can teach me some more...Remember when you got that really bad haircut?...I laughed so hard that I sprayed my soda on the cat!...You never took off that hat after that...when you wake up we could take you to cut your hair again..." he went on and on saying things that he would do with Tadashi when he woke up. It went on for a couple hours or so until Hiro had fallen asleep with his head resting against Tadashi's arm and his hand holding Tadashi's.

Hiro dreamed of what life would be like after Tadashi woke up. It was a happy dream; Hiro had never had a good dream after the explosion, and this was the first time it ever happened. It was a weird dream for him though...he dreamed that he was laying in his brother's bed...and that Tadashi was laying next to him...and then the next moment passed...then suddenly Tadashi had kissed him...Then from the distance he felt something pulling him back to reality...

 **The Next Day...**

Hiro woke to the sound of Aunt Cass shaking his shoulder and sitting him upright on the chair again. He groaned and rubbed his eyes looking at her. He felt so tired from talking all day and he felt really wierded out after his dream. He needed a moment, but he knew he would have to wait a little bit.

 **Aunt Cass:** "Hey there sleepy head!...It looks like you've been in here all of yesterday! Let's go take a walk outside, okay? The fresh air will help wake you up." she said smiling at him and urging him to stand up. Surprisingly, he did, and he let her take him outside and walk around the hospital crosswalks near the trees and the courtyards.

After they had found a spot, Aunt Cass sat down on a grassy spot in the middle of the lawn while Hiro joined her. Cass pulled out some food and handed a bagel to Hiro; he started to eat right away unusually because he had never really eaten a lot.

 **Aunt Cass:** "Wow...I haven't seen you eat this much since-" she was cut off by Hiro smiling at her with a mouthful of bagel.

 **Hiro:** "It's really good Cass! Good job." he said with his mouthful as he ate; he thought if he kept his mind, and his stomach, occupied, the dream would fade away. He looked around at the beautiful sky and green grass and listened to the sounds of distant cars and chatter. It seemed so peaceful, yet on the inside, Hiro's mind couldn't stop thinking about his dream. His mind raced around the idea of his brother, HIS OWN BROTHER, kissing him. "Why would I ever think of that?" he thought to himself. He tried to think of kissing someone else like a really hot girl he had seen walking to the hospital yesterday, but the thought of Tadashi kept coming back to him.

 **Aunt Cass:** She interrupted his train of thought by touching his shoulder a little and saying, "Hey Hiro, you look a little tense. What's up buddy?" She tired to act cool in front of him and yet gentle at the same time. She knew he was having a tough time, but she wanted to make sure everything was alright.

Hiro was just about to say something when she heard her cellphone ring. She answered it looking at Hiro; suddenly tears started to roll down her face as her face remained emotionless. Hiro looked very sternly and stiff; he knew it was probably about Tadashi. All of the questions raced through his mind: all of the bad ones included. Aunt Cass slowly closed her phone, set it down, and then looked down a little before covering her eyes a little and whiping her tears. Hiro looked down at her and set a gentle hand on her back; he didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong for his Aunt.

 **Hiro:** "...I...I..." he tried to say something comforting, but only asked, "A...Aunt Cass...are you alright?..." he was already holding back tears that he knew would flow if he heard those words he had dreaded for the past month..."Is...Is he alright?" he thought in the back of his mind.

 **Aunt Cass:** She could only cry and wrap her arms around Hiro; he did the same as she cried into her nephew's shoulder. She tried to speak, but it only came out in gentle mumbles. "He...He...T...Tad...Tadashi..." she tried to start but couldn't let her voice come though.

 **Hiro:** "Is he?..." he couldn't bare to say the word. He asked this simple question while comforting his aunt. Everything else he had been thinking about was pushed away and all he could think about was Tadashi and only him. He wanted his brother. He needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

_If You Stay: Chapter 2_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

* * *

Aunt Cass looked up at Hiro and smiled through her tears. In that moment, Hiro knew. He could tell by the smile and the joy in her eyes that Tadashi was perfectly fine and that everything in that moment was going to change.

 **Hiro:** "He...he...he woke up?..." he said shakily.

 **Aunt Cass:** She could only nod and repeat the word, "Yeah..." untill both her and Hiro were crying together. After a minute or so, she was able to speak. Kissing Hiro's forehead, she said in a quiet voice, "He's going to be okay..."

 **Hiro:** He wiped up most of the tears that had fallen down his cheeks and smiled at her. The news had made him the happiest he had ever been after the explosion. "C...can we see him now?" he asked her comforting her with one last big hug.

 **Aunt Cass:** She smiles at him and laughs a little while nodding her head. "Let's go see Tadashi..." she said quietly helping both herself and Hiro up while gathering their things.

Aunt Cass and Hiro had made it all the way to the hospital in a couple of minutes and soon they were standing outside the door; they ran as if their life depended on it to get to the hospital fast enough to see hum. Once they got past the entrance, they were finally at the door to Tadashi's room. Aunt Cass looked down at Hiro and saw him looking at the door hesitantly.

 **Aunt Cass:** "Go on in without me," she said placing a hand on one of his shoulders.

 **Hiro:** He looked up at her with a puzzled look as she spoke again.

 **Aunt Cass:** "I have to call a lot of people and tell them about Tadashi. I think you should be the first one he sees anyways," she said smiling at him gently like she usually did.

Hiro could only nod his head and look at the door before slowly opening it. Instead of the room being empty, one of the nurses was attending to Tadashi who looked a little flustered. She was leaning over the bed a little bit to closely, and with the button up shirt she had on, her cleavage was a little bit too exposed. It looked like she was 'checking a couple of things' before the doctor came in, but it didn't really seem like she was doing anything but flurting. Even the way she looked at him looked like she wanted to do something more than just 'check' on him. For some reason, Hiro felt something in his stomach fluster and his heart pump faster...what was wrong with him?...instead of focusing on himself, he tried to make his presence known by coughing a little bit loudly. Apparently it worked because the nurse looked up, saw Hiro, and finished up whatever she was doing in a hurry before leaving.

Tadashi had seen him too. He was laying down in the hospital bed looking a little bit more lively than he was before when he was in coma. As he saw Hiro, he gave him a little smile like he usualy did, but his face looked different. The burns were bad on one side of his face so much so that the doctors had wrapped them up a little, but now the bandages were taken off. He looked different, but Hiro still knew it was still the same Tadashi. Hiro's heart skipped a beat as he saw Tadashi's smile, but he tried not to make it known that it had happened.

 **Hiro:** "...T...T...Tad..." he tried to say but only stumbled over his words.

 **Tadashi:** Tadashi meerly smiled brighter and let a couple of tears fall down his cheeks. "Hey little brother..." he said a little weakly. Althogh he had been 'asleep' for a month, he was still weak from all of the surgeries and medications they had preformed and given to him.

 **Hiro:** Seeing his brother cry made him cry as well. All he could do was stand there and look at his brother laying in a hospital bed crying with him. "T...T...Tad...Tadash..." he kept trying to say but his words kept crumbling appart.

 **Tadashi:** "Come over here you big...big crybaby..." he chuckled a little holding his arms out and motioning his hands.

 **Hiro:** He could barely feel his legs from the raw emotion coming out of him, but he managed to run up to the hospital bed and fall into his brothers arms as he wrapped his own around him. "T...Tadash...Tad..." he kept repeating as his brother held him close in their hug. Hiro rested his head against Tadashi's chest hearing his brother's heartbeat so close to him...it made him feel safe.

 **Tadashi:** "...Hiro..." he said very softly as if he was almost out of breath as he hugged his brother while closing his eyes in the moment.

Soon the doctor came into the room along with Aunt Cass, so Hiro let go of Tadashi and sat next to him on the bed. Aunt Cass gave Tadashi a hug and a kiss on the forehead before standing next to the window. Tadashi greeted his doctor by shaking his hand.

 **Dr. Hokka:** "Tadashi, I'm your doctor, Dr. Hokka, and I'll be explaining some things as well as examining you upon whether you can go home today or not."

 **Tadashi:** "Well that's fine with me," he slightly chuckled a little while looking at Aunt Cass and Hiro.

 **Dr. Hokka:** "I'm going to start out by asking you a couple of questions reguarding your memory..." he went on and on with a variety of questions about what Tadashi remembered.

Tadashi answered most of the questions except for what happened during the explosion; he couldn't remember anything except for running inside the school to save the professor...Dr. Hokka explained what happened after that for him: he told Tadashi about how he was rushed to the hospital, how he had been in a coma for about a month, and what surgeries they had preformed to keep him alive after the explosion. The doctors had to operate to remove some glass that had pierced his side, how they had to repair his eardrums after the blast, and how they had to treat his burns. Tadashi looked a little confused when the doctor said burns, and that's when Hiro realized...Tadashi hadn't seen himself since he had woken up.

 **Tadashi:** He chuckled a little nervously and said, "B...Burns? What burns?" He shifted a little bit and sat up now in bed seeming a little disturbed by what the doctor had said.

 **Aunt Cass:** "T...Tadashi...I think you should lay down still..." she said a little bit hesitantly holding his shoulder and trying to get him to lay down.

 **Tadashi:** "N...No Cass I'm fine..." he said to her gently before asking again to the doctor, "W...What burn marks?"

Hiro bit his bottom lip and looked down a little as the doctor walked out the room and brought a small hand-held mirror that one of the nurses had been using. He handed it face down to Tadashi in his palm before stepping a little bit back and looking at his papers he had on his clipboard.

 **Tadashi:** He looked down at his hand holding the mirror and then at the doctor. Slowly, he turned the mirror to face him, and his face turned emotionless. He moved his face a little to each side and then took his hand and touched the burns on his face. "...O...oh..." he said quietly without even the hint of any emotion whatsoever.

Hiro knew that Tadashi was trying to be strong; Hiro looked at Tadashi who sat up next to him and he could see he was trying to hold back tears. Hiro's heart felt so heavy looking at his brother like this...if only he could comfort him in the right way, maybe he would forget about the burns...

 **Aunt Cass:** "...Tadashi...you're lucky to be alive..." she said while rubbing his shoulder trying to comfort him.

 **Tadashi:** "...Y...Yeah..." he said a little uncertain. He put down the mirror gently and looked at the doctor again. "S...So when do I get to go home?" he asked.

 **Dr. Hokka:** "If all your vital signs and the tests come back good, then you'll be able to leave today. You'll have to pick up a couple prescriptions though on the way, but other than that...you're good to go." he said trying to cheer Tadashi up with a slight smile.

Tadashi smiled back, but Hiro could tell it was forced. Seeing himself was probably the worst thing that had happened to Tadashi after the explosion. He couldn't comprehend what had happened.

 **Hiro:** "At least he's coming home..." he thought to himself as the final release papers had been signed before Tadashi could be let go. Soon Hiro was helping Tadashi out of bed and getting him into a wheelchair before rolling him out of the hospital.

 **Later on at the Hamada residence...**

After driving back to the house, Hiro and Aunt Cass helped Tadashi out of the car, into the house, and into his section of the room and into his bed. They could both tell Tadashi was very tired and needed some time to himself, so both Hiro and Aunt Cass sat in the kitchen.

 **Aunt Cass:** As she started to make something to eat for the boys, she talked to Hiro. She said, "Well, it's nice to have both boys finally in the house again!" She sighed a little not hearing a responce from Hiro who was petting their cat and staring up at the stairs. She said a little louder, "It's nice to have you both boys back in the house again!"

 **Hiro:** Finally hearing what she said, he kept his gase on the stairs and said in a monotone, "Yeah...it's nice..."

They had both stayed quiet after a while as Aunt Cass cooked as Hiro stared at the stairs and thought to himself; he thought of what Tadashi was doing at the moment and how he was feeling. He knew that Tadashi was a little bit shaken up and that, for some reason, Hiro felt the need to comfort his brother somehow. Soon his mind was drifting off to other questions now...

 **Hiro:** "...why...why did my heart long to see him smile again?...what's wrong with me?...am I having heart problems or something?...no. I'm WAY too young for that...but, seriously, what is wrong with me?...why...why am I thinking...about...a...about..." he trailed off as he remembered his dream about kissing his brother. His lips were so soft and inviting...that gentle smile as they kissed...and the way he kissed...made Hiro's heart melt ever so slowly...

 **Aunt Cass:** "Do you mind taking this up to Tadashi for me? I'm going to go lock up the bakery, okay?" she said cutting off Hiro's thoughts by placing a plate of food on the table next to him.

 **Hiro:** He looked up at her a little bit confused but then snapped back into reality again. "O...oh okay then," he said while smiling at her as she went down the hallway and down the stairs to the bakery. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed a little before sitting up and walking up the stairs into their rooms.

The only source of light that somewhat lit up the room was the very minimal light coming from behind the clouds and though the windows. As Hiro came up the stairs, he made his presence known by letting out a little call. "Tadashi...Cass wants you to eat" he said while coming up the stairs. As he looked around the room, he saw Tadashi laying in bed; not a lot of light was in that spot of the room so he could barely make out the lump that was Tadashi.

 **Hiro:** "T...T...Tadashi?" he said questioning and whispering now not sure if his brother was awake or not.

He heard a little bit of a sigh from Tadashi and heard him shift his position on the bed, so Hiro walked into his brother's section of the room. As Hiro set down the plate of food on his brother's nightstand, he could definitely tell Tadashi was asleep. The only sound he could hear besides his own breathing was the deep breaths of his brother.

 **Hiro:** He could hear his own heart beating faster and faster being so close to his brother like this; he was standing over his sleeping brother who he adored so much...his thoughts started to seep into his mind again..."Just a little kiss...that's all...one kiss...then it'll all go away..." he thought to himself.

Hiro's mind drove him crazy and drove his body mad. He could feel his face was hot and his heart beat on longingly. Even his pants felt a little bit tight. Hiro couldn't take anymore of this torture. So, very quietly, Hiro leaned over his brother looking down at him. He could barely make out Tadashi's face, but he could see exactly where the outlines of his lips were. Licking his lips a little, Hiro leaned over a little bit closer as he gently brushed his lips against his own brother's before planting a gentle kiss...Tadashi's lips were even softer than he had imagined...It seemed like forever for Hiro before he pulled back quickly and touched his fingertips to his lips...

 **Hiro:** "...I...I...I..." he couldn't think of any words in his mind, but he knew he shouldn't be there any longer in fear that his brother might wake up. Very quietly, Hiro made his way to his own section of the bedroom, stripped down to his boxers, uncovered his bed, hopped into it, and shut his eyes tightly. "It's all just a bad dream..." he thought in his mind over and over again trying to keep from thinking about what sinful thing he had done. He kept repeating this over and over before he slowy fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: What am I?

_If You Stay: Chapter 3_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TRIGGERS SUCH AS SELF HARM**

Comments From The Writer: Hi there everybody! Let me just say, thank you so much to all 300+ of you who have already read my fanfiction so far; I really didn't expect this many people to read this at all and I am so _VERY_ that so many of you have taken an interest to me. I hope you all enjoy my writing style and continue to read my fanfictions! I appreciate you all so very much!~

* * *

After an hour or so after Hiro had fallen asleep, Tadashi had woken up. He lay there in his bed for a while before he leaned over and turned on the lamp next to his bed. When Tadashi discovered the plate of food Hiro had left for him, he sat up and looked around. Out of the corner of his room he could barely make out the bare foot of his little brother Hiro; he knew that he was asleep and tried to be a little bit quieter as he messed with his blankets.

 **Tadashi:** While trying to fix his sheets, he caught a glimpse of himself in a stand-up mirror in his section of the room. He paused. "...why...wh...wh...what am I?..." he said to himself in his mind. He felt the burn marks on his face again and looked at himself more closely in the mirror before standing up and coming closer to the mirror. He looked down at his shirt and his clothes before lifting the bottom of his shirt up and looking in the mirror; some spots of him were scarred from the burns. Then he took his shirt off and looked at himself again, only this time looking more shocked than ever; the physical scars had been there for over a month since he was in the hospital, but this was the first time he had really seen them. He looked at his own face and saw a couple of tears run down his face and he felt his breathing become unsteady..."I...I'm...I'm a monster..." he thought to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror again letting his emotions get the best of him.

Hiro was still asleep and he shifted a little in his bed. Tadashi suddenly went quiet unsure if he had woken up his brother or not. When he was sure he didn't his thoughts drifted to Hiro.

 **Tadashi:** "...he must of been worried..." he thought to himself peering into his brother's side of the room and at the sleeping Hiro. Tadashi wiped a couple of tears from his face and kept thinking about his brother. "...How can he live with how I look?...his own brother...a monster...how can he be proud of his own brother?" he thought to himself before whispering as he looked at himself in the mirror, "...How can he..."

Tadashi started to cry again, but this time he couldn't stop thinking about how Hiro thought of him. He didn't believe anybody could admire someone who looked like this...he looked weak and pitiful in this state. He hated it. Tadashi's rage started to grow more and more before suddenly he punched the mirror and shattered it with a somewhat loud shattering sound. Tadashi froze and looked at Hiro's bed and waited a couple of moments. Hiro was still asleep. As Tadashi pulled his hand away, he realized that he had cut himself because he could feel something warm dripping off of his hand. Very quietly, Tadashi snuck down the stairs and into the bathroom to clean up his hand. After he did, Tadashi went back upstairs again and laid back down in his bed before he let himself drift into sleep again.

 **The next morning...**

Hiro woke up to the sound of some clanking sounds on the other sound of the room. He sat up in his bed and messed with his hair before glancing over, with very tired eyes, over to where the sound was coming from. Tadashi was the cause of the sound; he had his back turned and was tinkering with something over at his desk in the corner of the room. Hiro wondered how long Tadashi had been doing this, and he also wondered what time it was anyways.

 **Hiro:** "...mmmhhhh..." he grumbled as he looked over at the desk clock noticing it was 7 in the morning. At least he had gotten some sleep; ever since Tadashi was in the hospital, he had always had nightmares that kept him up all night and this was the first night in a whole month he had gotten a decent amount of sleep. He still sighed though knowing that Tadashi probably hadn't had any sleep at all...whenever he had woken up to Tadashi tinkering in the morning, it usually meant his big brother had barely gotten any sleep at all.

Tadashi still hadn't noticed or even heard that Hiro had woken up and started getting dressed; he was too focused on designing a couple new inventions he had in the middle of the night after he had passed out. He knew he probably should of gotten more sleep than the 3 hours, but he didn't care. Tadashi was trying to keep his mind off of what made him so upset last night.

 **Tadashi:** "Damnit..." he said under his breath as a screw wouldn't stay in place as he tightened it. His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing his hat as usual; it was on the lamp next to him. He hadn't even bothered to put on any clothes either; he was wearing only his pants and was shirtless. Although he had scars, he was still very toned and his muscles stood out. They were beaded with sweat though; Tadashi was trying to concentrate hard on his little project while trying to keep his mind off of what he did to himself last night. His hand was wrapped up in some gauze, but one could easily tell that he had injured himself. Even the mirror was covered up by one of the sheets Tadashi had placed over it to keep his brother from seeing what had happened.

 **Hiro:** He became curious as he was getting dressed and watching his big brother work on the object in his hand. As he slipped on his baggy pants and a red shirt, he crept into his brother's 'room' and watched him. Soon he stood behind his brother and watched him; he could feel his face was turning a little red as he noticed how good his brother looked without a shirt on...he shook his head and focused on what Tadashi was doing. "What you working on genius?" he said teasingly.

 **Tadashi:** He jumped a little not realizing that his brother was behind him. "N...Nothing important! Just tinkering, that's all!" he said a little laughing a little bit nervously. He looked behind him and noticed that Hiro's face was little red and wondered if he was sick or not. He turned himself in his chair a little and put his injured hand to his brother's head. "You okay Hiro? You don't look so good..." he said looking a little concerned for his brother.

 **Hiro:** "N...No I'm f..fine!" he said chuckling a little bit awkwardly and backing a little bit away. He became even more red seeing that Tadashi had seen him...flustered. He looked at Tadashi's hand though, and noticing his apparent injury, he pointed to it. "What happened bro?...it looks like you put your hand through a brick wall!" he kind of chuckled a little trying to change the subject.

 **Tadashi:** "I...It's nothing! I just...um...cut myself with...um the gear I was putting on for my new project," he said nervously while jerking his hand back and setting it in his lap. He didn't want Hiro to know the truth.

Hiro was about to say something in response, but Aunt Cass could be heard from downstairs.

 **Aunt Cass:** "Bbbboooyyyssss...would you mind running a couple of errands for me please? I need some ingredients for a new recipe I'm trying out!~" she said while yelling upstairs from the kitchen.

 **Hiro:** "Yeah Cass!"

 **Tadashi:** "We'll do it!"

 **Aunt Cass:** "Come down then so I can make you both breakfast then before you head off!" she yelled. The sound of sizzling bacon could be heard from downstairs.

 **Tadashi:** "Hey, Hiro..." he said while standing up a little.

 **Hiro:** He looked at his brother and said a little confused, "Yeah 'Dashi?"

 **Tadashi:** He pushed Hiro onto his bed as he ran past him and down the stairs yelling playfully, "I'll beat you to it!"

 **Hiro:** Standing up and chasing after his brother, he yelled back while laughing, "Cheater!"

As they both rounded the corner and down the stairs, Hiro had managed to slip in front of Tadashi and was the first one to reach the table. Hiro let out a proud victory yell as Tadashi scruffed up his younger brother's hair playfully before sitting at the table along with Hiro while they both laughed. Soon, Aunt Cass had served them eggs, toast, and bacon sandwiches. After eating them, Tadashi went upstairs again to get fully dressed as Hiro put on his shoes and went downstairs and out their Cafe entrance. After Tadashi made it downstairs with a shirt, hoodie, and his hat on, he met Hiro outside and they both went off to get the grocery items.

 **L** **ater in the day...**

 **Hiro:** "Hurry up 'Dashi! We need to get all this stuff home..." he said while grunting and carrying a whole bag of almost all the items on the list. They had spent almost 2 hours shopping for everything that was on the list and they still hadn't gotten everything yet; he was starting to get really tired until he heard a familiar sound coming from across the street.

 **Tadashi:** He could see in his brother's eyes that he was gawking over the ice cream truck parked right across from where they were shopping. He could even see the drool forming on his lips from staring at it for too long. "Go ahead bro. Get something for the both of us and give me those groceries; it looks like you're about to collapse carrying all of that stuff!" he said while laughing a little and taking the bags out of Hiro's hands.

Hiro immediately ran across the street and went in line to order something; it had been forever since he had actually indulged in ice cream and he wanted to get Tadashi something as well. As Hiro was across the street, Tadashi had sat down on one of the benches outside with the groceries next to him. He was minding his own business until a girl passed by and accidentally dropped her wallet. Being the nice guy that he was, Tadashi insistingly reached down and yelled to the girl.

 **Tadashi:** "Hey Miss! You dropped this!" he yelled as the girl walked away down the street. He got up and started to lightly jog down the street with the wallet in one hand after her. "Miss! Miss!"

As Tadashi ran down the street, the girl finally heard him and stopped. She looked around the crowd of people walking around her and spotted her wallet that Tadashi was holding as he finally caught up to her. As he handed the wallet to her, she finally looked up at him.

 **?:** The girl was about to say something really sweet and thankful to Tadashi, but she stopped herself once she actually saw his face. She gave him a sort of terrified look before quickly saying, "Thanks" and then walking off in a hurry down the street.

 **Tadashi:** "O...Okay then?..." he said a little confused before walking back to the bench and sitting back down again. As he stared off into the distance, he could only remember her horrified face in his mind when she looked at him...and then he looked at Hiro in the front of the line..."H...Hiro..." he mouthed the word while remembering how the girl looked. "Did he see me as she saw me? Does he...does he..." he trailed off in his mind not being able to bare to think that his own brother thought of him as a monster. Soon his trail of thought disappeared once he saw his brother crossing the street with two ice cream cones for the both of them.

 **Hiro:** "Who wants chocolate?" he said happily not realizing what Tadashi was going though at the moment. As he handed the ice cream cone to his brother though, he could obviously tell that something was wrong. "You okay 'Dashi? You look kind of bummed..."

 **Tadashi:** Trying not to let his brother see, he put on a fake smile and laughed. "I'm fine! Thanks for the ice cream Hiro," he said while his brother sat next to him and started to eat his own ice cream.

Hiro and Tadashi sat there for a little while they both ate their yummy treats; Tadashi ate at a faster pace than Hiro though, so Tadashi watched as Hiro ate. Hiro was extremely messy though, so a lot of the vanilla ice cream ran down his chin and covered his lips. The sweet treat was melting in the sun, and Hiro was too slow to stop the sweet trickles of white droplets from dripping.

 **Hiro:** Something made him want Tadashi to watch him eat his ice cream, and when Tadashi was finally watching him, his heart started to pound uncontrollably. "Why do I want him to see me like this? It's just ice cream..." he said as he licked the ice cream that ran down the cone. "...W...Why is he even watching me?...it's kind of...weird..." he thought as he licked his lips clean of the white, creamy ice cream. His cheeks started to feel hot again almost like the time that he had kissed his brother while he was sleeping..."What the...f...fuck...I hope he doesn't notice..." he cursed himself in his mind. Although he hated this feeling, he didn't want to waste an entire ice cream cone on a stupid, passive feeling that he was having.

 **Tadashi:** He had definitely noticed that Hiro's face was a little red, but he kind of brushed it off a little as Hiro being 'too hot' from the heat. What intrigued him the most though was how Hiro managed to make such a mess of himself though...he couldn't stop watching how he ate the vanilla ice cream. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite get it until..."Oh...F...Fuck...how the hell is he doing that with his tongue?" he questioned in his mind as Hiro started to rapidly lick the drips off of his cone. This was when Tadashi couldn't look any longer, so he stood up and grabbed the groceries in his hand. "Um...Hiro. Um...we need to start heading home, okay? You can eat that ice cream on the way but just don't get any on your shirt; I don't want to do another load of laundry again."

 **Hiro:** "Oh 'kay 'Dashi!" he said while licking his ice cream cone. He wondered why Tadashi was acting so wierd all of a sudden, but he didn't mind. He merely stood up and started to follow his brother home while trying to eat his ice cream quickly to no avail. A couple times he could of sworn that Tadashi was watching him eat over his shoulder, but he was pretty sure he was just seeing things...

 **A little later on...**

Soon Tadashi and Hiro were home. Aunt Cass greeted them, took the groceries, and told them that dinner would be done in an hour or so. The brothers both went up to their room and sat on their own beds. Hiro went to work on another fight bot he was working on while Tadashi drew out a concept idea for another robot. But as Tadashi looked up at Hiro, he could see that Hiro definitely made a mess of his shirt from the ice cream.

 **Tadashi:** While standing up and walking over to Hiro, he said, "Okay bro, take off the shirt."

 **Hiro:** A little jumpy from hearing that, he asked him again with a nervous chuckle, "W...What?"

 **Tadashi:** "Take off your shirt Hiro I'm washing it. See..." he said while pointing at the large ice cream drips that had dried onto his brother's shirt.

 **Hiro:** He was a little relieved to know exactly what he meant, so he stood up and said, "here" as he took off his shirt and threw it into Tadashi's arms. Hiro had been shirtless around Tadashi countless of times, but he felt a little insecure now that he...he actually..."shut up," he said to his mind as he sat back down on the bed and went back to work.

Since he had been in the hospital for a while, Tadashi hadn't seen how his little brother had grown stronger. Hiro had been working out; his muscles were more defined and he was just starting to grow a little bit of hair on his chest. He looked good for a kid who was only thirteen, but he was in no way comparable to how Tadashi was muscularly.

 **Tadashi:** He had caught himself looking over his brother, so he tried to get his mind off of it by walking downstairs with the laundry basket to the washer and dryer. "Might as well do all the laundry anyways..." he said to himself while putting the dirty clothes inside of the wash. Once he was done, he went back upstairs and sat back down on his own bed. But while drawing, he couldn't help himself from occasionally looking back up at Hiro once in a while.

 **Hiro:** He had been tinkering for a little bit before he became bored; he started to look around the room before seeing his brother staring at him. "Wh...what's up 'Dashi?" he said tilting his head a little bit.

Suddenly Tadashi looked down at his work again and kept his eyes down. Hiro thought that it was a little weird, but he really didn't mind. After a couple hours though, it started to get late, so Hiro started to get ready for bed.

 **Tadashi:** When he had heard Hiro shift off of his bed, his eyes trailed up to his brother who was...taking his pants off...for some reason, he felt allured watching his younger brother slide the waistband of his pants off of his hips and down his body until he was wearing nothing but his underwear. "W...What the," he said while shaking his head and staring intensely at his work. "Why the fuck would I think of that?!" he said in his mind panicked. Finally when he heard the sifting of the bed again and covers being drawn, he could finally look up. Hiro was now in bed, so now he could focus on something else.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

_If You Stay: Chapter 4_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TRIGGERS SUCH AS SELF HARM AND INCEST!**

A Note from the Writer: Sorry for the late update, but I finally was able to find the time to write more of this! Don't worry, there WILL be more to come soon!~

* * *

Hiro was fast asleep while Tadashi still drew under the light of the moon shining though his window. He tried to keep his mind occupied as long as possible to get those terrible thoughts out of his brain, but it wasn't working. Exhausted, Tadashi stopped and started to get ready to go to bed as well. He got up from his bed and started to get undressed now; he took off his shirt as he normally did, but as he looked down to undo his pants, the sight of his chest and arms caught his eye as it was illuminated in the moonlight.

 **Tadashi:** As he looked at the burn marks that covered his chest, he started to trace parts of them with his fingers. But soon...these simple traces started to press harder and harder against his skin...he couldn't stop himself from leaving long scratch marks where the burns were; some of the marks even started to bleed as he did them. "...I'm a monster...a hideous...monster..." he kept repeating over and over again in his head as he remembered the girls face when she looked at him. Suddenly though, his whole body froze as he heard Hiro shift his body weight in the other room. After a couple moments, Tadashi took a deep breath before looking down at what he had done to his own body. The tears soon started to run down his cheeks and he started to shake. He started to walk backwards now until his back met one of the walls in his room; he slid down the wall until he was able to sit down. "...wh...why am I still...why am I still alive..." he repeated in his mind as he started to scratch his arms now. His fingertips scratched until they met the bandages on his injured hand; he promptly took that off and looked at his hands that were also shaking as well as his body. "ww...why...w...w..." his mind slowly stopped processing information as the tears started to flow more heavily now. He kept his crying though quiet enough so Hiro couldn't hear; he didn't want his little brother to see him like this. Soon, Tadashi had cried so much that he had fallen to sleep like this from sheer emotional exhaustion.

Hiro was awake bright and early that morning; he was already dressed and had even brushed his hair for once before it was even eight in the morning. But when Hiro looked over at his brother's bed, he noticed that his brother wasn't asleep in it. So, being a little bit curious, he called out Tadashi's name a little bit as he entered Tadashi's part of the room and looked around. It was only a few moments before Hiro had founded his big brother curled up against one of the walls.

 **Hiro:** "T...Tadashi?" he said as he knelt down near his big brother who was still fast asleep. As he tried to uncurl him from his awkward sleeping position, he unwrapped his brother's arms that were covering his face. When he did this, he could seen the full extent of his brother's scars along with newly fresh scratches that had been added to it; even his fingernails had a little bit of blood on them from scratching too hard as well. "T...T...Tad..." he tried to say his brother's name but could only sputter out a few parts of his actual name. He had never seen his brother like this before and it terrified him. As he inspected his brother closer, he looked and saw that the scratches had covered most of his burn areas and a couple of spots on his sides that hadn't been burned; he also looked at his injured hand as well. But what really terrified him the most was that his brother's face was streaked with dried tears; he had never in his whole life seen Tadashi cry... "D...Dashi..." he said quietly as he brushed the hair out of his brother's face. He was still fast asleep.

Hiro decided to move Tadashi into bed, so he tried to lift him up enough to lead him to bed. As he did this, Tadashi's eyes fluttered a little, but he didn't fully wake up. As Hiro got him on the bed, he covered up his big brother and shut the curtains in his room so he could sleep. When he did this, he passed by the mirror and accidentally uncovered it. When Hiro looked at the mirror, he could tell right away that it was incredibly broken, but also that some of the pieces of the mirror that were still intact had a little bit of dried blood on them. He then looked over at Tadashi sleeping, then at the mirror again, and suddenly realized what had really happened to Tadashi's hand.

 **Hiro:** "D...Dashi...wh...what's going on with you..." he said in a whisper although he knew that Tadashi was asleep. He let out a sigh and walked back into his own section of his room. He paused there for a moment before walking downstairs into the bathroom.

Hiro returned back upstairs a couple moments later with some gauze, cotton balls, and some disinfecting cream. He walked into his brother's room, set the things down on his nightstand, and sat down on one side of Tadashi's bed. Hiro uncovered the upper part of Tadashi and scooted closer grabbing the cotton balls and the cream; he put the cream on the cotton balls and started to gently dab some of the scratches that were bleeding a little bit.

 **Tadashi:** Slowly, he started to wake up feeling the sting of the cream on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and closed for a little bit before opening a little bit bigger; his head moved a little as well as he could see the outline of someone laying next to him putting something on his chest. "...mmmhhh..." he groaned as the cream started to sting a little bit as the figure applied the cream to his chest.

 **Hiro:** "...Sorry. It stings a little bit." he said while concentrating on cleaning up the rest of his wounds.

 **Tadashi:** He started to sit up a bit saying in a little groggy voice, "H...Hiro...n...no..."

 **Hiro:** Pressing on his brother's chest, he made him lay back down again as he said forcefully, "Dashi lay down. I'm not done yet." After saying this, he took his brother's injured hand and started to apply the cream to it.

 **Tadashi:** "Nnnnnnhhhh!" he let out a wince and tired to jerk his hand away, but Hiro wouldn't let him. His little brother kept cleaning the wound before wrapping it up in more bandages and setting his hand down on his chest.

Tadashi and Hiro both stayed silent for a couple of moments unable to speak. Tadashi was the first one to say anything.

 **Tadashi:** "L...Let me explain" he started before he was cut off by Hiro.

 **Hiro:** "Oh r...really? You want to explain the broken mirror as well?" he said in a sort of pissed off, yet caring voice that sounded hurt all at the same time.

 **Tadashi:** "Hiro, it's not that ba..." he started to speak again before Hiro cut him off again.

 **Hiro:** "N...Not that bad? 'Dashi, look at your chest! Look at your hand!" he said it in a hushed, restrained voice so Aunt Cass couldn't hear from downstairs. "You're doing these things to YOURSELF 'Dashi. Something is obviously wrong..." he paused for a moment so that he could choke back the emotions that he was holding back, "Tadashi...what's going on?..." he said in a choked up voice holding back tears that wanted to flow from his eyes.

 **Tadashi:** He turned his head off to the other side; he couldn't bare to see his little brother holding back tears like this...it hurt him too much because he was the one who was causing them. He let out a sigh and looked back at Hiro and saw one, then two tears start to come from his little brother's eyes.

 **Hiro:** "D...Dashi...w" as he tried to say something, Tadashi was the one who cut him off.

 **Tadashi:** "Hiro, look at me...look at what I've become. I'm a monster..." he trailed off.

 **Hiro:** "W...what are you talking a..." he was cut off again.

 **Tadashi:** "When I go outside people stare at me like I'm sort of freak, Hiro! I can't even go anywhere without someone staring at me! These scars...they're a curse! I...I...I wish I had died in that fire!" he let out a constrained yell.

 **Hiro:** More tears started to roll down his face as his brother yelled at him; he finally understood why his brother had been acting this way and why he hadn't even bothered to talk to his friends since he got out of the hospital...his brother was afraid that he had turned into some sort of deformed freak that nobody would care to talk to nor love anymore. "D...Don't you say that 'Dashi..." he said it in a choked up voice that was overpowered by his brother's yelling.

 **Tadashi:** "Y...You probably think I'm a freak too! Y...You've been acting differently ever since I got out of the hospital..." when he said this he started to choke up as well as he continued, "...I'm a twisted fucking freak Hiro...just face it already...I...I can't even..." he started to trail off as he thought of all the wrong feelings he had developed for his brother.

They sat in silence together for a moment before Hiro spoke up again.

 **Hiro:** "...Y...You can't w...what?" he asked looking at his brother.

 **Tadashi:** Seeing Hiro's teary eyes, he looked away closing his own while letting his own tears run down his face. "Y...You wouldn't understand Hiro...you're too young to know..."

 **Hiro:** "...To know what, 'Dashi?" he started to sound a little bit pissed against that his brother was hiding something from him. "W...What is it?" he asked again when he got just a blank face from his brother.

 **Tadashi:** Frustrated, he sat up in his bed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He just couldn't admit to the feelings he was feeling for his little brother; it was too wrong for him to even acknowledge. He sat there for a while in silence before he heard his brother ask another time.

 **Hiro:** "What is it 'Dashi?!" he almost yelled before he was silenced by Tadashi yelling back at him.

 **Tadashi:** "Alright already! Calm the fuck down Hiro!" he yelled in an extremely angry tone of voice.

Tadashi whipped his head around to look at his brother's face. Hiro sat there silently and so did Tadashi; Hiro was about to break the silence again when suddenly Tadashi leaned in incredibly fast and silenced him with a long, forceful, yet gentle kiss. Hiro's eyes were extremely wide, and he tried to squirm out of it, but Tadashi had wrapped one of his arms around Hiro so that he couldn't break out of it. After a couple of moments into the kiss, Hiro slowly stopped struggling almost to the point where it seemed like he was passive about the kiss before Tadashi pulled away for a moment and whispered in a hushed, raspy voice.

 **Tadashi:** "Hiro...I...I...I can't face the fact that...I...I have feelings for you...not...not good feelings...dark, deep, twisted fantasies that should never happen between us."

Tadashi said this extremely close to Hiro's face almost to the point of their noses touching. Soon more silence invaded the moments to follow before Hiro tried to form words; he looked extremely shocked and very embarrassed that his own brother WILLINGLY had kissed him. When he tried to form words though, he tripped over them.

 **Hiro:** "T...T...T...Tada...Tadashi...I...I...I...I..." he said while he took very frantic breaths in between each letter. He was so frazzled after the kiss that soon he stopped even trying to form words at all but only stared at his brother.

 **Tadashi:** Backing away from his brother's face a little to give him time to breathe, he said in a very sad tone of voice, "...do you see now?...I'm a distorted freak of nature Hiro that shouldn't exist..." he trailed off noticing how his brother's face changed of one of shock to one of slight anger.

 **Hiro:** "D...Don't say those things about yourself Tad...Tadashi!" he yelled a little while one of his fists pounded against his brother's chest softly. Closing his eyes, he yelled at Tadashi saying, "You're my brother...and I love you!...I love you so much..." he trailed off now as tears started to poar out of his eyes as he started to cry again.

 **Tadashi:** "How can you say that...Hiro...I...I have these awful f...feel..." he was cut off by Hiro again.

 **Hiro:** "I love you so much more Tadashi!...so much more than a brother..." he trailed off looking up at his brother's face that looked slightly confused as he had said his last sentence. To end the confusion, Hiro took one of his hands and pressed the back of Tadashi's head with it to bring his brother closer to him as he came closer with his own face...

In a sudden motion, before Tadashi could react, he pressed his own lips willfully against his brother's lips in a passionate, forced kiss. His eyes were closed this time as he did this and, to his surprise, he didn't feel any restraint from his brother at all. Once he had finished the kiss, he pulled a little bit away and said to his brother, "...I love you...T...Tadashi..."

 **Tadashi:** "H...Hiro..." he said heavily under his breath while staring at his brother completely shocked at what he had done. He reached his hand up to his lips and touched them almost if he was making sure it wasn't another one of his fantasies that he had dreamed about. He couldn't believe that his little brother felt the same about him; he started to feel a little bit hysterical as he chuckled under his breath as he looked away at the broken mirror with his reflection staring back at him. "T...This is just another one of my dreams again...you didn't really kiss me at all...you're laying in bed over there right now...I'm still asleep...I...I need to wake up..." he said while talking to himself and curling over.

 **Hiro:** Looking at his brother who was slowly having a panic attack, he could never truly understand how much pain his brother was in physically and mentally. But what he did understand was that his brother was in pain and he needed to help him. Placing a hand on Tadashi's bare shoulder, he looked at his brother and said in a quiet tone, "Tadashi, I'm here..."

 **Tadashi:** Mumbling to himself, he could barely hear his brother with all the voices that were racing through his mind. His whole body was panicking; his head was curled almost into his chest, his arms were holding his sides, and his whole body was starting to shake.

 **Hiro:** "Tadashi...p...please...I'm here..." he said over and over again to no use. Soon he leaned over and rested his head against one of his brother's shoulders. Then he started to whisper quietly into his brother's ear, "T...Tadashi...st...stay with me...okay?...I'm here..." Soon after repeating this for a while, his emotions started to get the better of him. All of his memories from the explosion, the hospital, and all of the new scars that Tadashi was dealing with started to cause a massive pain in his heart. Slowly, tears started to run down his cheeks as he kept repeating, "Stay with me...please Tadashi...please..."

Somehow these words and the sound of Hiro's crying got to Tadashi. As if he awoke from a spell, Tadashi placed one of his shaking hands on Hiro's chest and started to feel his heart beat. Hiro closed his eyes for a few moments and rested on his brother's shoulder as he kept crying. Tadashi on the other hand started to sit up again; Hiro's head slowly slid down to his chest.

 **Tadashi:** As he wrapped his other arm around his brother's body, he slowly started to come out of his paniced state of mind. Soon he could hear the sound of Hiro's plea and the faint sobs that went along with it. Looking down at his brother, who was now resting against his bandaged chest, he whispered back to his brother saying, "I'm here Hiro..."

 **Hiro:** Feeling both physically and mentally exhausted, he started to feel quite faint being curled up in Tadashi's chest. Slowly, he felt himself falling asleep and he couldn't stop it even if he tried to. He faintly whispered, "Tadashi..." before his body and his mind fell into a deep slumber.

Tadashi figured once Hiro stopped crying that he was calm, but he didn't expect his brother to be asleep. But, knowing his own body was going to do the same as well, he started to shift his body back down onto the bed with Hiro curled up against his chest. As he covered both him and Hiro up, Tadashi kept his eyesight on his brother before kissing Hiro's forehead and falling asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Thinking and Feeling

_If You Stay: Chapter 4_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TRIGGERS SUCH AS SEXUAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS!**

A Note from the Writer: Again, I am sorry if this is posted a little bit later than usual and that it's a little bit short, but there definitely WILL be more chapters soon! Remember to follow me and my fanfictions for more exciting chapters to come soon! Thank you all so much for viewing this already~

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Aunt Cass was a little bit concerned once she sat down at the breakfast table only to find that her two nephews weren't there like she expected them to. As she sighed and ate part of her meal, she looked behind her at the empty staircase and wondered why the boys weren't even making any noise at all. Feeling more concerned then hungry, Aunt Cass decided to go upstairs and check on the both of them before their breakfast got cold.

 **Aunt Cass:** As she poked her head inside of the bedroom, she said a little bit too loudly, "Boys? Breakfast!" Getting no answer, she decided to enter the room and look around for any sign of them. Looking over at Hiro's bed, she raised an eyebrow and wondered why Hiro wasn't asleep in it and why the bed wasn't made either. Thinking about Tadashi as well, she opened the separating folding screen into his room. "Oh boys..." she sighed softly with a little smile on her face as she saw the two of them sleeping; Tadashi was curled up on one side of the bed while Hiro was sprawled out on the other side taking up most of the bed and the covers. "They must of been watching a movie again..." she thought to herself while slowly closing the doors and walking out of the boys room. "I'll just make them a late lunch after my break," she said to herself while planning their lunch for today and opening the door to her cafe.

Tadashi and Hiro slept until almost noon when the sound of Tadashi's cell phone woke both of them up. Tadashi groaned a little bit and picked up while Hiro stretched a little bit and rubbed his eyes.

 **Tadashi:** "Hhhhmmmmm?..." he mumbled a little while answering the phone call. The extra enthusiastic sound of one of his friends blared through the speaker as they talked to him about one of their experiments that had been a success. "Oh...hmmm...yeah...I guess so...well if you use that then I see how it worked..." he said as he responded over and over to his friend on the phone. While he tried to sound as enthusiastic as he could, he was actually extremely tired from the night before.

 **Hiro:** When he finally finished rubbing his eyes, he looked over at his brother who was answering the phone. He could already hear Tadashi's friend from the other side of the bed; he wasn't able to make out which one it was due to how tired and sleep deprived he was. As he sighed and rolled over a little bit, he could still here the both of them talking on the phone. "Gggnnnnnnnhhhh..." he groaned a little bit as the one sided conversation went on for longer.

Finally after a couple of more minutes, the satisfying thunk of the phone being sat on the nightstand echoed throughout the room and brought forth the sound of absolute silence for a couple of moments before Hiro shifted a little bit in the bed. Tadashi glanced over at the back of Hiro's head and rolled over to face it with one of his arms propping his head up to peek over. Hiro's eyes looked over his shoulder as well to find that Tadashi was staring at him.

 **Hiro:** "Are you going to head over to the lab then?" he asked.

 **Tadashi:** He chuckled a little bit and answered back, "Well, what makes you say that?"

 **Hiro:** "Well who was it on the phone who was talking about-" he said before being cut off by his brother.

 **Tadashi:** "I honestly..." he glanced over at his phone and then back at Hiro, "...can't remember who just called me. Besides, they were just going on and on about their new project they finished anyways...I can come in tomorrow and look at it when I have class."

 **Hiro:** Looking slightly relieved, he smiled a little bit. Although he knew that Tadashi should probably be working today since he is so far behind, he had hoped that he would take the day off especially after what happened that night.

 **Tadashi:** Although he wanted to talk about the night before, he also didn't want to; he thought that if he brought it up it would of turned out to be a dream after all.

Hiro and Tadashi stayed quiet for a couple of long moments before Hiro shifted a little in bed and stretched his arms out while yawning. Hiro looked over his brother and waited for him to start talking; Tadashi looked back at him and did the same as his brother until Hiro finally spoke up.

 **Hiro:** "So...um...D-Dashi?" he said a little nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

 **Tadashi:** He shifted a little bit and ran his fingers through his messy hair roughly looking back at his younger brother and questioning back, "Y-Yeah Hiro?"

 **Hiro:** As he chuckled a little bit awkwardly under his breath, he sat up a little bit in the bed while looking away at the window and then at Tadashi again. "So about last night...um..."

 **Tadashi:** "Yeah...about that...um..." he said while trailing off and also looking away at the broken mirror.

They both sat there for a little while longer in more moments of silence until Hiro heard the pinging sound of his computer displaying a message in the other room. Hiro looked over Tadashi again and then looked in the direction of the sound.

 **Tadashi:** "So...um...yeah..." he trailed off before another ping blurted in the silence. "You should probably check that," he said while looking at Hiro a little and then gesturing with his head.

 **Hiro:** He was almost relieved that his brother was letting him get away from talking. He smiled at his brother a little bit and got up while stretching some more and yawning. As he rotated his neck and rubbed his back, he realized how sore he was from sleeping in Tadashi's bed. But when he looked back at Tadashi again, he realized that his brother was blushing a little bit. When he was about to say something about it, another bing from his computer interrupted him. "I'll be back in a sec," he said as he walked out of Tadashi's section of the room and into his own room.

 **Tadashi:** Seeing his brother stretching like that in only boxers made his insides feel flustered. Every inch of his brother's body was so cute and flawless compared to his; he wanted to rub his hands all over Hiro's skin and slowly let those pesky boxers slide off one inch at a time... "Stop it Tadashi! Stop that right now!" he thought to himself as he hit his head and shook it back and forth with a flustered look on his face. Once he had gotten those naughty thoughts out of his head, he realized that Hiro had already gone to his side of the room to check his computer. Knowing that his younger brother probably didn't want to talk about last night just yet, he sighed and stood up.

Tadashi started to get dressed again as usual by picking out a t-shirt as he usually did, sliding it onto himself, and by looking though the endless amount of pants that he had as well. Once he found the perfect pair, he set them aside and slid off the ones he had been wearing yesterday. Then, he put the other pair of pants on both legs and started to slide them on. But once the fabric reached his crotch area, he looked down to find that they would not slide up so easily with the bulge that looked back at him.

 **Tadashi:** "What the..." he said under his breath as he looked down to find he had an erection. "Was this because..." he said in his mind as more thoughts of Hiro raced through his mind. A blush started to form across his face again remembering how cute Hiro's ass was and how sexy those developing muscles were on his chest... "Nnnnngghhh..." he let out a little grunt as he tried to calm himself by rubbing down on his bulge coming from his undies. This action only seemed to intensify the bulge as it throbbed a little bit once he stopped.

Tadashi knew that now he wouldn't be able to help himself. As he listened for Hiro's clicks on the keyboard, Tadashi realized that he potentially had some 'alone time' on his hands. As he slid down the pants he was trying to put on, he let out a deep sigh that took over his body and relaxed him. Slowly, Tadashi reached out his hand and placed it firmly on the wall so he could use it for support; he started to slide down part of his undies one nudge at a time until his bulge was freed from the tightness his undies were causing.

 **Tadashi:** Looking down at his reasonably long sized member, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. All that circled in his mind was the thought of Hiro; he imagined doing so many naughty things to his younger brother that he had only dreamed of doing. Then the thought of both of them kissing circled through his mind as he slowly slid his hand up his thigh. Once his hand reached the base of his member, he slowly trailed his fingers up the shaft of himself while biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. "Mmmmpphhh..." he let out a soft, muffled moan as his fingers reached his tip as he thought of Hiro spreading his legs for him. Once his hand formed a cylinder just big enough for his member, he started to stroke himself slowly.

Tadashi went on like this for a couple of minutes or so just to tease himself; he loved the feeling of himself in his hands and longed for his little brother to feel what he felt too. But in the other room, Hiro was unaware of the naughty things that Tadashi was doing to please himself. Hiro sat in his computer chair, still in his boxers, while typing on his keyboard.

 **Hiro:** "Looks like there's another bot fight tonight," he said in his mind while reading the notification that flashed on his computer screen. He knew that bot fighting was illegal, but he didn't care; he thought it was a reasonable price for some entertainment and the chance to show off his robotics skills in the ring. Although he knew he should probably be in college now, he wasn't able to after the explosion. All he worried about was Tadashi after it, so he obviously couldn't of gone to college while his brother was still in the hospital. He sighed a little remembering how Tadashi was laying there in that hospital bed once he first was brought in...Hiro was terrified; he couldn't believe such a thing would happen to the strongest person in his life. But, as he smiled a little and sighed happily, he knew that things were different now: Tadashi was back from the hospital and he was back to almost normality for the most part.

Hiro contemplated going to the bot fight tonight. Although he knew that he probably shouldn't, Hiro desperately wanted to show his new bot that he had been working on. Glancing over at his black bot with the double faces, he chuckled a little bit as he looked back at the screen and continued to work on his computer. But in the other room, Tadashi was almost at his climax. Tadashi was sprawled out on his bed now; one of his hands gripped part of his bed sheets as another hand stroked his member furiously as it kept intensifying. His boxers were still scooted down to his thighs as he looked down at himself with his eyes half open and his lower lip being bit by his teeth.

 **Tadashi:** "Mmmmhhhh y...yes...f...fuck...mmmppphhhh~" he muffled out quietly to himself as he replayed his thoughts over and over again in his head. The same erotic imagination kept re-accuring in his mind as he edged closer and closer to releasing: he imagined that him and his brother were embracing each other as they made love and as they kissed each other furiously. Soon in a chain of a couple of moments, a shock wave of intense pleasure started at his crotch as it spewed out his white, creamy release onto himself and spread throughout his whole body; his entire body from his toes to his head shivered and spasmed as the final drop of release squirted onto his hips and down his side. He sighed a little bit happily as he reached underneath his bed, grabbed a used towel that had been thrown on the floor, and started to wipe away his white liquid off of his body, hands, and his semi-erect member. "Jeez..." he said under his breath looking at how much release was wiped onto the towel. "I haven't jizzed this much since that time I bought that magazine two months ago..."

Tadashi got up again with the used, dirty towel in one hand and threw it in the laundry basket. He also bent over, pulled up his boxer shorts again, and started to put on the pair of pants he had picked out earlier. After he was dressed again, he decided it would be a good time to eat something and go check up on the lab. After passing Hiro, who was too busy on his computer to notice, he walked down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen to find himself something to eat.

 **Aunt Cass:** "...Now what exactly are you looking for?" she questioned as she stood behind him with her hands behind her back.

 **Tadashi:** "C-Cass! You scared me!" he said as he jumped a little and turned around to look at her.

 **Aunt Cass:** Taking her hands out behind her back, she revealed a lunch bag that she had already packed for Tadashi. "Here's something for you to eat on your way to the lab."

 **Tadashi:** "How did you know that I was..." he was interrupted by Aunt Cass pulling her phone up and showing him her recent call list.

 **Aunt Cass:** "A couple of your friends called to see where you were at. Apparently you didn't answer your cell phone since this morning so they thought they would call me instead," she chuckled a little bit. "I thought my phone was glitching when I got so many calls!"

Tadashi looked a little bit concerned and looked up at the clock; he said he would be over there today, but he didn't expect them to want him over earlier. He laughed a little and smiled at Aunt Cass before taking the lunch bag.

 **Tadashi:** "Thanks Cass. I owe you one!" he said as he started to walk down the other stairway to the ground floor.

 **Aunt Cass:** She laughed a little as she yelled down the stairway, "That's what you always say!"

Quickly, Tadashi ran up the stairs as he smiled and hugged Aunt Cass before walking down a little bit slower this time.

 **Tadashi:** "Make sure you go up and feed Hiro too!" he said while laughing and running down the stairs and out the door.

 **Aunt Cass:** Laughing a little bit, she shook her head and smiled brightly. It was so nice to see him acting like himself again. "That boy is such a handful..." she glanced over to the counter and then up at the stairs leading to the boys' room. "Speaking of handfuls," she said while walking over to the kitchen and opening the fridge, "I'll make something for Hiro right now..."


	6. Chapter 6: Underground Villains

_If You Stay: Chapter 6_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

A Note from the Writer: Well, it's been a REALLY long time now since I updated this, so why not try and start it up again? I'm back with more Hidashi and some more ideas for this fanfic! I've realized my writing style was kind of hard to read for some (thank you for the people who pointed this out) so I decided to change it to a more normal writing style so it's easier to read! Also, I will be trying to update this as _frequently_ as I can! And so for the return of this fanfic, I'm leaving you all with a super climactic conflict just to make you more intrigued to what may happen next!~

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Aunt Cass was busy in the kitchen until the sound of someone coming down the stairs made her stop cutting the tomatoes for a moment. She noticed it was Hiro who had his backpack on and had his hoodie zipped up. She smiled at him and talked while cutting the finished sandwich she was making in half. "Hiro! How are you doing buddy?"

Hiro looked up and smiled at her as he got to the end of the stairs. He set down his backpack on the table and sat down since he noticed she was making something. "I'm doing good. Where did 'Dashi go?" he asked while looking around and continuing, "I didn't see him leave."

As she grabbed a plate and put the sandwich on it, she walked over to him and placed the plate on the table saying, "Oh he left around an hour ago to go to the lab. His friends wanted him to come and look at a new project they've been working on."

Hiro looked down at his sandwich and then back up at Cass and smiled and said, "Thanks," before picking it up and taking a bite of it. In his mind, he said to himself, "I guess he doesn't want to talk about last night then. Seriously though, he should of told me he was leaving or something..." He let out a sigh after he finished his first bite and continued to eat.

Cass could tell something was wrong, so she rested her hands on the table and looked at Hiro; she raised an eyebrow and smiled at him while saying, "What's bothering you kiddo?"

Hiro raised his eyebrows at her as he finished off the one half of his sandwich and wiped his face with a napkin. He knew he couldn't tell her anything about what had been really happening, so he lied through his teeth as he usually did and said, "Oh, it's just that I wanted to hang out with 'Dashi more but I guess he's busy with school again now that he's okay. It's fine Cass," he finished off with a smile.

She smiled back and patted his shoulders as she spoke saying, "You'll get some more time together soon! He has a lot of catching up to do since the accident. Don't get too worried though, he knows how to take care of himself." As she said this, Hiro looked up at her and smiled and started to get up while grabbing his backpack.

"Thanks Cass," he said with a confident smile as he started to walk down the stairs to the main floor.

"Where are you going Hiro?" she said with a hand on her hip while almost pulling him back. She managed just in time to hug him and ruffle up his hair.

He chuckled and hugged her back as he started to walk down the stairs again while speaking, "Oh I'm just going to go downtown to meet up with some friends!" As he said this, he rushed down the stairs and flew out the doors before Cass could say any more goodbyes.

When Hiro was finally on the streets, he let out a loud sigh of relief; Hiro wasn't going to meet up with anyone since he didn't really hang out with any of his old friends anymore. It was just an excuse to get out of the house and to go find the next underground bot fight that was in a few hours. Hiro wanted to clear his mind from last night, so as he walked, he whistled as he looked around the neighborhood as he soon got onto a trolley car and headed downtown.

Once he got there, he got off and started to search for the familiar alleyway he once knew before the accident. Ever since Tadashi was in the hospital, he had stopped everything that had to do with robots in general and became a complete shut in person. He had lost touch with most of the very few friends he had left and had barely went around town unless it was to go see Tadashi at the hospital. When he was finally able to find the place, he looked around before heading down the alley, turning right, and then walking down a hidden flight of stairs that lead down to an underground illegal robot battle fight. As he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he joined the ring of people surrounding the battle platform and watched the last fight that was happening. When it had finished, he grabbed his robot that was inside of his backpack, Megabot, and sat down on the competitors side. The other man sat on the opposite side and smirked seeing how it was a little kid that dared to challenge him.

"Well, well, well," the man said with an evil sounding laugh as he placed his bets in, "Look who came back to play with Mr. Yama!"

Hiro smirked back and laughed as he raised his eyebrows and placed a roll of cash into the dish. He knew exactly who he was fighting with again. Mr. Yama, the man he had cheated out before with Megabot, was sitting right across from him and was going to fight him again. "Well, it's nice to see such a familiar face around here! I hope you don't mind someone as young as me beating you again."

The crowd laughed at this but Mr. Yama stared them down with a glare as he pulled out a new version of his robot, Little Yama, and placed it in front of him. He said with a confident grin, "I've been waiting for you to show up again, Hiro. I even made a new little friend in order to win against your puny little punk toy!"

With this, the battle was about to start. When the match began, everything started out just fine for Hiro. He flawlessly controlled the robot as he did the last time, but something was very different about Mr. Yama's robot. This time, it was able to completely separate and terminate Hiro's robot in one fatal swoop. When Mr. Yama won, he laughed evilly and scooped up the money from the bowl. Then with one move of his hand, Hiro was surrounded by four large, muscular men who dragged him from his spot to the wall and looked over him with scowls on their faces.

Hiro looked terrified as he put up his hands and tried to find a way to escape. He said with a nervous chuckle, "Hey no hard feelings? How about we just all forget about this and..." Then when he found his opening, he darted underneath the men, grabbed his backpack, and started to sprint up the stairs and into the alleyway. As he ran, he grabbed his phone and started to call the only person who knew about his robot fighting. He held the phone to his ear as he ran through different backstreets and alleys waiting for them to pick up the phone...

 **Back at the lab...**

Tadashi had been helping his friends at the lab for quite some time now and was starting to get a little tired of so much work already. As he watched some of them work on their own projects, he decided to work on his own. He sat in his lab tinkering with a new chip that might help to fix it. As he tinkered, his mind drifted to Hio and what had happened last night and that morning. He said in his mind, "Damnit, I never did get the chance to talk about that stuff with Hiro...He must be so confused right now...I know I am. Why the fuck did I do the things I did..." he went on in his mind thinking over and over about what else he could of done. As he sighed, he started to trace his hands down the one arm that had been burned and now scratched; as he felt it, he started to think about how gentle and soft Hiro's hands were as he had made his scars and his scratches feel so much better. This feeling was interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating. When he saw it was Hiro, he picked it up and answered it saying, "Hey Hiro. Sorry I didn't-"

He was cut off by Hiro yelling into the phone saying, "Dashi! I'm in a little trouble right now!" Tadashi could hear that Hiro seem panicked and was running by the sound of his heavy breathing into the phone.

"Where are you?" Tadashi stood up from his chair and grabbed his keys to his moped as he ran out of the lab and down the hallway in a frantic sprint.

Hiro sounded like he just tripped and grabbed the phone again as the phone made loud crunching noises. Hiro started to talk again and this time seemed more frantic, "Downtown at the bot fight alleyways! Hurry 'Dashi!"

As Tadashi got outside and started sprinting for his ride, Hiro dropped his phone again and this time he could hear a couple other voices in the background of the call. He heard Hiro yell for him but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly Tadashi completely stopped sprinting as he heard an unfamiliar voice instead of Hiro.

"How do you know this little punk?" the voice said in a very angry sounding voice.

Tadashi paused and said plainly, "He's my little brother. Where is he?"

The voice chuckled evilly and said, "Oh don't worry. You'll be hearing from me again in an hour about your punk little brother." As he said this, the man on the phone hung up.

Tadashi stood there for a moment and kept trying to call Hiro over and over again but the phone kept ringing with no answer. He started to sprint again towards his ride as he hopped on and put on his helmet. He slid his phone into his pocket, turned on his moped, and sped off to downtown to search for his little brother.


	7. Chapter 7: Scuffle In Downtown

_If You Stay: Chapter 7_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

 **!THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TRIGGERS SUCH AS KIDNAPPING, FIGHTING, BLOOD, BRUISES, CUTS, AND OTHER THINGS SUCH AS SLIGHT INCEST FLUFF!**

A Note from the Writer: Here's the next chapter for everyone! I would also like to add a little side note for people who are wondering who this 'Mr. Yama' character is; he's the man who Hiro first beats in a bot fight near the beginning of the movie. Also, there will be more chapters to come after this, so don't worry!

* * *

As Tadashi arrived in the downtown area of San Fransokyo, he parked his Moped on the side of one of the streets and began searching everywhere for any sign of his little brother. He pulled up a photo of him on his phone and began asking people if they had seen him as he walked around the streets. As he searched, he swore he had looked down every alleyway in the whole city as he kept hoping he would find his brother somewhere. He adjusted his baseball hat out of frustration and spun around on the sidewalk trying to look everywhere for his little brother. When he finally stopped looking around, he felt his phone vibrate with Hiro's number on it. He walked over to the corner of one of the buildings, held the phone to his ear, and answered it.

"Where is he?" Tadashi asked in a stern, cold voice.

The voice at the other side of the phone laughed evilly and then said while still chuckling, "Don't worry, I haven't killed him. He's doing just fine. Right, Zero the little hero?" When he finished speaking, it sounded like he shuffled over and put the phone near Hiro. "Say hello you little punk," he said while he heard Hiro cough and wince.

"T...Tadashi..." Hiro said in a very strained voice that sounded like he had been yelling for a while.

Tadashi's face went pale but he still continued to speak to his little brother. His voice got more panicked as he asked him, "Have they hurt you Hiro?"

Before he could answer, the man took the phone back and continued to talk. He started to sound serious by saying, "Now, we've only tussled him around a little bit to teach him a lesson about bot fighting, but..." he paused as the sound of Hiro yelling out for Tadashi could be heard as other people laughed as the sound of punching could be heard. He continued by saying, "He'll be hurt even more if I don't get payment."

Tadashi looked around blankly and asked, "How much?"

"How much do you have?" he asked while chuckling evily.

Tadashi looked down at the ground, closed his eyes, and said in a confident voice, "One thousand."

The man chuckled again and said, "Well then that'll have to do. Meet us in the alleyway by the bar on Main Street. Bring the cash and we'll bring the little punk." When he finished talking, he hung up on Tadashi.

Tadashi slid his phone in his pocket and looked up from the ground. He quickly got on his Moped and sped off to Main Street in the center of downtown. As he drove, he kept thinking over and over the sound of Hiro's voice in his mind saying his name in such a way he had never heard from him before. In all of his life, he had never heard his brother in that kind of tone of so much pain before. His face turned into a scowl as he sped off faster as he finally was able to get to Main Street. He parked his Moped near the corner of the bar, took off his helmet, and began to walk down the alleyway. As he walked, he kept looking around to make sure that he was in the right place. At the very end of the alley, he saw a large man with a couple other guys holding someone who was significantly smaller than all of them. When he got closer, the man greeted him with an evil chuckle.

"Well then, is this the 'Tadashi' this little punk has been talking about?" Mr. Yama said with a grin on his face.

Tadashi could hear Hiro wince as the other men held him up. Hiro had his face tilted to the ground and Tadashi could clearly see there was blood dripping down onto the pavement as he hung his head low. The men chuckled as they held him tightly. Tadashi looked back at Mr. Yama and scowled as he said, "Let him go. I have your money." As he said this, he chucked out his wallet that he had in his pocket and let it slide over to the man.

Mr. Yama smirked and bent down to pick up the wallet but just as he was opening it up, Tadashi sprinted towards him and drop kicked his face with his foot. The man flew back in response and landed on the ground as Tadashi ran towards the men holding Hiro. They let go of Hiro as they ran towards him in response; Tadashi started to swing very powerful punches at them in a very massive fist fight. Tadashi landed a couple of punches on them and managed to knock out two out of the four men. The other two were really tough and had managed to grab Tadashi and hold him back as the other one landed blow after blow into his stomach. Finally, Tadashi managed to break free by kicking the guy in the stomach hard enough to knock him over. Then in one fluid motion, he swung the guy holding him over his head and landed him on the ground as well. As they all were trying to get up, Tadashi quickly scooped up his wallet, grabbed Hiro in his arms, and sprinted out of the alleyway and to his Moped that was waiting for them. Tadashi quickly sat down and held Hiro in front of him as he turned on his ride and sped off out of downtown. As he sped off, he could hear the sound of sirens surrounding the alleyway as they rode of into San Fransokyo.

 **Back at Lucky Cat Cafe...**

As they made it back to their place, Tadashi Parked his Moped in the alleyway by the Cafe before taking of his helmet and slowly getting up off of it. He holds his arms open as he helps the barely conscious Hiro off of it. Tadashi had barely seen what had happened to Hiro since he had rescued him, so as he helped him off, he noticed that Hiro seemed like he was in a drug like state as if someone had broken him. He couldn't see entirely what he looked like since it was dark outside, but he could hear something dripping onto the pavement still as he tried to see how Hiro was.

Tadashi got on his knees and looked up at Hiro as he helped him try and stand. When he figured he couldn't stand on his own, he wrapped his arms around him while standing up to try and carry him. "Hiro, you still with me buddy?" he said sounding very worried about his brother.

Hiro in response held onto Tadashi tightly as he started to walk while holding him. He walked to the back door of the Cafe, unlocked the door with his keys, went inside while locking the door, and made his way up the stairs as he tried to keep as quiet as possible while hoping Aunt Cass was still asleep. As he got to the kitchen part of the apartment, he noticed that the lights were off which meant that she was probably asleep in her room. He quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs that lead to their room. When he reached their room, he made his way into their bathroom and sat Hiro on the counter while flicking on the light and closing the door.

Tadashi let out a slight gasp as he was able to fully see what had happened to his little brother. As Hiro sat on the counter, he looked up in a half dazed state at him and let out a whimper. Hiro had huge bruises up his arms and had a couple scratches and cuts on his arms as well. His face looked like he had been hit with a brick wall. A large gash was on his forehead and was bleeding down his face as he started to close his eyes gently. "'D...Dashi..." Hiro said gently as he tried to get off of the counter. Tadashi kept him on the counter as he assessed him.

"I need to clean you up little bro, okay?" he said while walking over to the bathtub and running the water to draw a bath. As he did this, he looked through the cupboards for the medical kit that they kept for emergencies.

When he found it, Tadashi set the kit on the counter top next to Hiro and then helped him down onto the ground; he helped him take off his clothes as well and then helped him to lay in the tub as he turned off the water and keeled next to the tub to keep a watchful eye on his brother. When Hiro seemed to be more relaxed, Tadashi started to clean him off with some soap and water while making sure to clean the blood out of his hair and his face. As he did this, Tadashi tried to talk to him with a gentle, caring voice as he usually did. "Hiro, did they do anything else to you?"

Hiro slowly opened his eyes and tried to do something but couldn't; he was so weak from the beating he could barely keep it together. All he could do was look over at his brother and say gently, "D...Dashi..."

Tadashi sighed gently and finished cleaning him up in the bath as best as he could. Helping his brother out of the tub, he helped him to stand up as he dried him off and set him on the counter again to clean up the wounds more and wrap them up. As he got out the med kit, he quickly sterilized and wrapped up all the major cuts and scratches before picking up his little brother again in his arms and carrying him out of the bathroom. He walked over to his brothers bed and was just about to lay him down when he heard Hiro say gently, "N...No..." while holding onto him tighter.

Giving into his wishes, Tadashi carried him to his own bed and set Hiro down on the other side of his large bed gently. As Hiro relaxed into the bed, Tadashi looked around for a clean shirt and something to cover Hiro up as he slept. He was able to find a large shirt of his own that would fit over Hiro's body and helped him put it on before covering him up with his covers. As he stood over his own brother, he sighed and ran his fingers though his hair while taking off his hat.

"Hiro, what did you get yourself into..." he said in a whisper while looking over him in his weak state. Turning away and heading back to the bathroom, he decided to take a quick shower to clean off himself. As he closed the door, he started to take off his shirt and set it on the counter; he stopped when he saw a glimpse in the mirror of his body and his chest. His stomach was bruised up completely even where some of his burn marks were as well. As he looked up his upper body, he started to stare more at his scars and realized how much they didn't bother him anymore. He let out a surprised 'huh' sound as he looked over his own body. As he snapped out of this, he continued to get completely undressed as he got into the bathtub and turned on the shower and started to rinse off his body.

As he showered, Hiro curled up in his brother's bed in an incredible amount of pain. All he could think about was how much pain he was in; he could barely open his eyes without feeling some sort of ache or pain somewhere in his body. He slightly whimpered has he tried to look around for his brother as he heard the sound of running water cease from the bathroom. "Dashi..." he said gently as his body tried to make him fall asleep. He wanted to see his brother so badly and tell him how sorry he was and how he was an idiot, but he knew he wouldn't be able to anyways if he wanted to. His hands tried to reach out for something to hold as he tried to ease his pain somehow. He let out another whimper as he could feel his ribs ache. He must of broken something inside or had bruised his body badly. Suddenly, he could hear the bathroom door close, so he tried to sit up to no avail.

Tadashi walked into his bedroom and saw his little brother start to move and groan, so he went over to his side of the bed and sat down on it and looked over his brother. "Hiro?" he said gently as he reached out his hand to touch his brother's shivering hand. He felt his brother shift again and look up at him; he could tell he was in so much pain. Tadashi said with a gentle smile, "I'll be right back. I have some pain medicine that can help." As he said this, he got up, grabbed a bottle of pills from a cabinet in the bathroom with a glass of water, and sat back down on the bed while getting close to Hiro to help him up.

Hiro sat up with the help of his brother and was able to get down one of the two pills down just fine with water, but he couldn't manage to get the other one down. Tadashi could see his brother was having trouble, so he looked at his brother and said, "Open your mouth, okay?"

Tadashi took the last pill into his own mouth, took a large swig of water, and leaned down to meet Hiro's mouth where he was able to get the pill into Hiro's mouth. Hiro swallowed it finally with a slight gasp and a cough. When he finished, Hiro slowly tried to curl his body around his brothers; his body was in so much pain and he needed something to hold onto. Tadashi sighed gently and helped Hiro lay down on his side as he slid down as well and relaxed on his back. He felt his little brother curl up against his side and relax into his arms. Tadashi curled up one of his arms around him and looked up at the ceiling until his eyes started to close as he drifted off into sleep with his brother in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Talks

_If You Stay: Chapter 8_

A Hidashi (Hiro x Tadashi Fanfiction)

 **!Warning!: May contain offensive language, sexual interactions, triggers such as hospitalization, burn scars, age difference, and incest between two brothers in later chapters...**

 **!THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TRIGGERS SUCH AS BLOOD, CUTS, AND OTHER THINGS SUCH AS SLIGHT INCEST FLUFF!**

A Note from the Writer: Yes, I know it's been a while since I last updated but I WILL finish this fanfic!...eventually. I still have some more character development ahead and other things to take care of but rest assured that this will be complete. Feel free to review and comment on this fanfic as well if you want your opinion to be heard! I love hearing from people about my work! Also, on another side note: the finished fanfic will be edited to fit more of this style than it did before!

 **The next morning...**

Hiro woke up slowly as the light from the sun started to seep through the curtains of Tadashi's bedroom. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the familiar sight of Tadashi laying next to him in his bed along with the feeling of the bed sheets against his skin. Tadashi was always the brother who was the most clean out of the both of them, so Hiro always loved the feeling of his bed sheets. But, as he looked down at the bed sheets, he also noticed he was wearing one of Tadashi's shirts and nothing else; he also noticed as he moved slightly parts of his party were in pain.

"Ugh...ooowwww..." he whimpered feeling all the aches and pains of all the sore parts of his body from the "adventure" he had. Hiro knew that he would be regretting it, but he didn't know he would be feeling it this bad. He wanted to sit up, but then he looked over to see that Tadashi was still asleep, so he just sighed quietly and tried to relax again into his bed sheets.

As Tadashi slept, he could feel some slight movements on the bed along with hearing some slight whines coming from Hiro. He shifted in his sleep a little bit hearing the distress from him, but then he settled when Hiro relaxed again. In his mind as he slept, all he could think about was keeping Hiro safe from those horrible men; he was going to make sure that he would never have to go through anything like that again. In his sleep, his hands shifted across the sheets and slid around the bed as his body contorted into different shapes. One of his hands barely graced the arm of Hiro causing him to shiver a little bit as Tadashi touched him. He didn't expect Tadashi to be so restless.

"Dashi?..." Hiro quietly asked wondering if Tadashi was even awake as he tossed and turned in his sleep. When he got no response, he lay next to him just with his eyes open thinking about small thoughts as he waited for his big brother to wake up. He didn't know what he would say when Tadashi did wake up, but Hiro knew he had to think up something good enough to make the whole situation disappear so Tadashi wouldn't bring it up again. "I know I was an idiot for doing it, but I just don't want to hear Tadashi tell me that..." he thought to himself watching his brother tossing again in the large bed. He had always wanted the justification from his brother that he always did right, and the thought of Tadashi reprimanding him for his mistake made him cringe. He hated the thought of Tadashi looking down at him. "Dashi, I'm sorry for being such a goof..." he said quietly watching his brother stretch slightly in his dream like state. "I'm sorry for going out and doing that stupid fight...I...I was just mad about that one night, okay? I was mad you...you left me. I got a little jealous, okay?" He continued to speak softly making sure that his words would not wake up Tadashi. Hiro sighed a little bit and sat up looking over at his own bed across the room. "You know, I've always been a little jealous of all the stuff you do and all of your friends...but even more now that...well...um..." he slowly drifted off as his face became flustered at the thought of his lips pressed up against his brother lingered through his mind. "But...yeah, I was mad about it, okay? And I took it out on bot fighting and got a little tied up...I'm sorry 'Dashi." he said while shrugging his shoulders and glancing over to Tadashi who was still tossing and turning.

Tadashi could make up some words in his sleep, but he thought he was mostly dreaming. Yet, soon after the words ceased to be said and he felt a weight get off of the bed, Tadashi slowly started to wake up with a large yawn and stretch as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes looking for the absent Hiro who was not in bed with him. He seemed a little saddened that he wasn't there as he said longingly, "Hiro?" Waiting for a response, he cracked his neck a little bit and rubbed at some sore spots in his body that were bruised up more from the night.

Although Tadashi called for him, Hiro didn't hear his sounds since he was in the bathroom taking a look at his own wounds for himself for the first time. Hiro gasped a little bit as he saw how large the gash was on his forehead that had been cleaned, but still looked pretty bad. As he lifted Tadashi's shirt off of himself a little bit to see his stomach, all of the bruises and cuts were revealed; his fingers traced over the larger cuts as he winced a little bit. He didn't know how badly he had been hurt until now, and he was definitely regretting it at this point. He could feel his whole body ache and tense as he looked over every injury that he had. "Damnit...I really messed myself up this time didn't I..." he said to himself quietly before looking into the mirror again.

His older brother started to get worried once he realized he wasn't getting an answer from Hiro, so he walked over to the bathroom and knocked quietly. "Hiro? Everything alright in there?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Y...yeah!" he said a little bit loudly as his hand pressed into the counter hearing his brother's voice so suddenly. But, he felt his hand slip on some water and he heard the sound of a couple of things fall to the floor making a loud clashing sound on the tile. "Shit..." he swore under his breath looking down at a small broken glass that held their toothbrushes that was now broken and scattered on the tile flooring.

"Hiro?! You sure everything is okay?" Tadashi asked knocking more and leaning against the door to hear what happened. "Did you break something?"

"N-No everything is fine!" he lied as he scurried picking up the larger pieces of glass in his hand while putting them in the trash quickly. "Just g-give me a moment, okay?" he said as a piece of glass cut a small part of his palm. He picked up all of the pieces as fast as he could before cleaning off his cut and wrapping it in some toilet paper to keep it from bleeding more.

Hiro turned to the door and opened it slowly with his injured hand as he was greeted to Tadashi who fumbled a little bit since he was leaning against the door Hiro opened. When he got his composure back, Tadashi looked down at Hiro who was trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible while trying to get passed him.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked while using his body to block Hiro.

His little brother paused for a moment before trying to maneuver his way around Tadashi. When he realized he couldn't, he looked up at Tadashi and said in a quiet voice, "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine I just knocked over a glass that's all."

Tadashi examined him over more and noticed that Hiro's hand had been wrapped and that it was bleeding through the toilet paper. He sighed a little bit and said in a responsible sounding tone, "let me clean up your hand."

Hiro sighed back at him looking down at his own hand before looking up at him. "It's fine it's just a little cut."

Tadashi still looked concerned as his hand scooped up his little brother's hand and held it for a few moments looking at him. "Come on Hiro, just let me make sure it's okay."

"Whatever 'Dashi..." Hiro huffed letting his brother lead him into the bathroom. He really didn't want to have any chance of bringing up last night with him, let alone anything else that had happened recently; all he wanted to do was relax and hope that the soreness goes away along with the cuts and bruises.

In the bathroom, Tadashi got out the medical kit yet again as Hiro sat on the closed toilet seat with his legs closed together and the long shirt he was wearing was pulled down as far as possible. He was already embarrassed enough wearing his brother's clothing in front of him especially when Tadashi had put it on him while he wasn't even awake for it. Ever since he woke up that morning, he was being driven crazy by the scent of his brother all over him; the shirt smelled of Tadashi's cologne that he wore sometimes along with some various things from around the lab that made an interesting smell that Hiro adored entirely.

Tadashi took out some gauze and took Hiro's hand and looked a little bit confused as Hiro stared off into the distance with an odd look on his face. He just shrugged, cleaned off the glass cut, wrapped it up so it would be secure, and stood up looking down at Hiro. Tadashi cleared his throat and finally Hiro gave him a glance that was a bit odd, but he just tilted his head and said, "I just cleaned your hand off and you don't give me a nice 'thank you' at all?"

"Uh, thanks 'Dashi," Hiro said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as he looked up at Tadashi after exiting his state of trance.

Tadashi didn't seemed convinced that Hiro was alright, so as he turned seeming to leave, he actually stood at the door and locked it before turning around to look at Hiro who was still sitting on the toilet seat looking back at him, now looking more confused than before. "Hiro, we need to talk." Tadashi said in a stern voice as he walked over to his sitting brother.

Hiro immediately started speaking as he spurted out what was on his mind as fast as his mouth could move. "Look, if it's about last night, I don't really remember a whole lot about what happened. I'm sorry I got you into that kind of stuff 'Dashi...I really am. I know I was stupid for doing it but-" He was cut off by Tadashi talking over him a little bit loudly but seeming to try to be hushed about it.

"We can talk about that later, Hiro." He sighed a little bit in a huff as he ran his fingers through his hair looking at his little brother who was looking back at him. He said in a calmer, more quiet voice, "We need to talk about something else. Now. We can't avoid this anymore, Hiro."

Hiro looked a little bit confused but seemed to understand what he wanted to talk about. As they both sat there in silence for a couple of moments, Hiro looked down at his hands which twiddled in his lap that was barely covered by the shirt. So many thoughts went through his mind as he thought about how the talk would go, and it made him afraid. He sat in more silence as Tadashi stood over him looking down at Hiro. Even Tadashi was afraid in his own way as he sat waiting for Hiro to answer him; he didn't know how his little brother would react to his request and was afraid that Hiro had completely forgotten about what had happened between the both of them.

Hiro was the first to break the silence as he cleared his throat a little bit with a cough before looking up at Tadashi and saying with a little nervous chuckle, "Uh, 'Dashi...could I at least put on some clothes or something first? And can we do this somewhere a little bit more...um...well it's just a little bit awkward in here like this..." He finished looking up at his brother with a half smile.

"Hiro, could you save the jokes for later?" Tadashi said seeming serious about the whole situation. He seemed a little bit frustrated as well that Hiro wanted to put it off yet again like they did before; Tadashi did avoid it the first time, but he didn't want anything to ruin this again. Although he did admit, it was a little awkward in the bathroom, he didn't want to put it off for any longer.

Squirming a little bit on the top of the toilet seat, Hiro looked up at his brother again as he stood up while trying to push Tadashi aside so he could get out of the bathroom. "Tadashi, I mean it. We can talk later, okay? I promise." As he got up and walked towards the door, he felt his brother grab his hand and hold onto it tightly stopping him from leaving.

As he held Hiro's hand, Tadashi stood quietly waiting for a response from his brother. As they stood there in silence together for a few moments, Tadashi started to speak again saying in a quiet voice, "No. I don't want to put it off anymore."

"Tadashi, let me go. I just want to go put on some clothes-" Hiro started as he walked towards the door again as he grabbed the doorknob to unlock it.

Tadashi knew that if he let Hiro out of the bathroom, he wouldn't be able to talk to him in such an intimate way. Holding onto his hand harder, Tadashi started to pull on his brother making him wince a little bit from his strength; Tadashi looked down at his hand holding onto Hiro's hand and noticed how they were both scratched and bruised up. Suddenly, something clicked for Tadashi causing him to let go of Hiro. As if everything started to come together for him, Tadashi stood in the bathroom holding his hands in front of his face as he felt his knees start to get weak. Hiro had barely opened the door a crack before Tadashi's body gave in on himself and made him crash against the tile floor in a small collapsing motion. Hiro flung himself around hearing the sound before looking down to help his brother as much as he could.

"D-Dashi?!" he asked seeming afraid of what had happened to his brother.

Tadashi had been so emotionally worked up for so long that his body had given in and made his whole body and soul relax into a deep sleep so he could finally get some deserved sleep. As Hiro tried to shake him awake, he realized that his brother was already passed out. "Dashi what have you gotten yourself into again..." he said while sighing as he started to help his brother up to his feet while carrying him out of the bathroom and into his bed again. Hiro, after a couple of heaves and long strides, finally made it to Tadashi's bed yet again and got Tadashi to lay down in the middle of the bed. As Hiro looked over him, he sighed a little bit noticing how peaceful he finally looked after everything that he had gone through; he chuckled a bit realizing that he had gone through the same thing as well.

"Tadashi, what am I going to do with you?" he said quietly as he covered up his brother in his blankets before leaving the room to get dressed. As he finally walked into his own room for what seemed like the first time in forever, he quickly took up the night shirt from Tadashi and flung it onto the bed before getting on some of his own boxers along with a loose shirt that he had laying on the floor as usual. Leaning back, he flung himself onto his bed and relaxed into his own bed sheets with happy sighs as his eyes closed and his body drifted along his bed. Soon, he felt himself wrapped in his sheets and his eyes were heavy as he felt himself fall asleep.

 **A few hours later...**

After a while, Hiro slowly started to wake up as he stretched and wiggled around in his mound of blankets he had surrounded himself in during his cat nap; the outside was completely covered in his bed sheets as he was in the middle of the mess curled up around Tadashi's shirt that was entwined around his body. Although he wanted to wake up, sleep kept him in a dream like state as he curled up again around the shirt and fell back asleep.

Across the room in his own bed, Tadashi was also starting to wake up as well. As he stretched, he let out a couple sighs before rubbing his eyes and looking around his room. He was very confused and slightly concerned since all he could remember was standing in the bathroom as Hiro opened the door in front of him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes more and looking around. In the corner of his eye, he saw the mound of blankets and let out a relieved sigh as he realized that Hiro was probably asleep as well. Yet as he rubbed his head, he tried to remember what exactly happened after his memory was faded of what had happened. Not knowing anything made him a little bit confused and concerned, but he shook it off as he got out of bed and started to get dressed into some boxers, some jeans, and a belt that held his pants up. As Tadashi walked over to the mound of blankets containing his brother, he remained quiet as he moved so that Hiro could sleep. Seeming a little bit curious, Tadashi slowly unraveled the cocoon of bed sheets around his brother before he was able to see the messy hair and soft face of his brother. What made his heart melt was that he could see that Hiro was wrapped around his shirt that he had put on him last night before going to bed; he absolutely thought it was adorable seeing Hiro in his own clothes, but it also made other parts of himself melt even more seeing how big he had grown and how his clothes had barely made it around his small body...

Tadashi shook his head and slowly re-wrapped Hiro back in his blankets before walking back to his own part of his room to relax and wait for his brother to wake up again.


End file.
